Project Summary This is an application for a Research Supplement to Promote Diversity in Health-Related Research (PA-18-586). The Parent R37 Project associated with this application is entitled ?Post- translational Regulation of Opioid and Cannabinoid Receptors? supported by NIDA (R37DA08863-23). Seshat Mack is the diversity candidate. She is a US citizen of African- American descent and is currently an MD/PhD graduate student at Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, New York. The main goal of this study is the characterization of a newly deorphanized striatal neuropeptide receptor involved in modulating rewarding behaviors.